


Love, and Other Emotions

by writingreels (themonstrousregiment)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Logan-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonstrousregiment/pseuds/writingreels
Summary: Logan would be the first to say he was not particularly comfortable with… feelings. Emotions were fickle and confusing, and could not be easily compartmentalised or organised or even defined. Thus, he tried to avoid them at all costs. His efforts however were not always entirely successful.





	Love, and Other Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second fic for Sanders Sides, and my first told from Logan's perspective. It's a bit wordy, but Logan sure does love exposition, so I hope you do too!

 

Logan would be the first to say he was not particularly comfortable with… feelings. Emotions were fickle and confusing, and could not be easily compartmentalised or organised or even defined. 

Thus, he tried to avoid them at all costs. His efforts however were not always entirely successful. Indeed, as a facet of Thomas’ personality, who was most assuredly not known for being particularly stoic or apathetic, he often found himself experiencing a multitude of different emotions, though perhaps not to the same extent as the other more emotionally oriented sides.

While his first instinct was usually to ignore an emotion and continue working, he had found that this would inevitably lead to an emotional outburst and/or considerable drop in productivity. Indeed, scientific studies had shown that repressing emotions was extremely counterproductive, and Logan was definitely not one to argue with science.

Therefore, rather than ignore his emotions, with practice and considerable research, he had developed several strategies to identify the emotion he was experiencing, as well as methods to maintain a relative level of emotional control.

For example, disappointment, he had found, could be reasoned with. It usually occurred when things had not quite gone to plan, and he could identify it through the strange heaviness in his chest, and a lack of energy. However, he had discovered that through making a list of his recent achievements, and through making a plan to improve in the future, disappointment could be persuaded to give way to satisfaction and/or contentment, which were much more optimal for productivity.

Some emotions were occasionally more difficult to address, but still manageable.

Frustration, for example, presented itself in physical symptoms, such as an accelerated heartrate and an inability to stay composed. Working while frustrated was exceedingly difficult, and any efforts to do so would inevitably result in an increase in said frustration. After some experimentation with various methods, he had found that engaging in relaxing leisure activities, such as solving a puzzle or playing a computer game, would significantly help ease the frustration.

However, he could admit that some emotions could not be resolved alone.

For instance, despite his usual desire for solitude, Logan would occasionally experience loneliness. Humans were by nature social creatures, and although he was only one facet of one larger personality, he was human enough to still require regular social contact.

Loneliness, by its very nature, was thereby not an emotion he could address alone. Therefore, when the need called for it, he would leave the relative seclusion of his own room and seek out one of the other sides.

Most of the time, Morality would be the first side he’d find. Patton spent a lot of time in the heart of the mind palace (no pun intended), where all the sides could come together without fear of interfering with one another. Usually, Patton would be in the kitchen baking, or sat at the table scrapbooking, or curled up on the sofa knitting (a more recent hobby, which so far had meant Logan had been the reluctant recipient of alarmingly orange socks and one lumpy yet oddly comfortable scarf).

Once Patton had been located, he was always eager to socialise. Though he would never voice it, Logan suspected that, as the most emotional side of the Thomas’ personality, Patton could sense when any of others were troubled. Thus, when Logan did need assistance with tackling a particularly troublesome emotion, be it loneliness or boredom or sadness, Patton would smile and enthusiastically invite him to join in his leisurely pursuits or hobbies.

Some activities were easier than others. So far, Logan had helped make three batches of cupcakes, only one of which had been remotely edible. He had also helped choose matching shades for Patton’s next knitting project, which was a sweater by all accounts large enough to fit all four of them (though, knowing Patton’s past pattern of behaviour, it wouldn’t be surprising if it was indeed intended to fit all four of them).

On occasion, especially if they were scrapbooking, Roman would be drawn in by their creative energy and pull up a chair. He would also conjure something ‘extra’ to add to their creation, like glitter or ribbons or finger paints. This would usually result in glitter or ribbon or paint all over the table and floor, which was irritating, but an acceptable sacrifice in light of the end product, which was undoubtedly more aesthetically pleasing with Roman’s creative input.

And on rare occasions, Virgil would join them. In the past, he had appeared in the commons every few days, usually lured in by the smell of Patton’s baking or the sounds of a movie marathon. But he was reluctant, it seemed, to join in the group activities. He would silently observe, then retrieve refreshments from the kitchen before retreating to his room again.

But on even rarer occasions (in approximately 12% of group social interactions and/or activities, though the number had been increasing since he revealed his name), Virgil would join in.

If they were baking, he would sit on the counter and steal cake mix from the mixing bowl, rolling his eyes and smirking when Logan tried to pull the bowl away and warned him for the fifth time about the adverse effects of food poisoning. If Patton was knitting, he would sit nearby and play on his phone while Logan did a puzzle on the coffee table, and pretend he wasn’t really paying attention but still help find a lost puzzle piece when Logan couldn’t find it.

And when the scrapbooks were pulled out, when Roman appeared with his reels of ribbons and pots of glue and seemingly endless jars of glitter, Virgil would appear in the doorway, hiding his hands in his sleeves and staring at the vast array of art supplies covering the table. Patton would call for him to join in, and he would nervously shuffle forward and avoid eye contact, but before long he would be laughing at Patton’s increasingly awful jokes while arguing with Roman about clashing colours and _how black goes with everything Princey, now give me the glue!_

And Logan would look at his fellow sides, at the glitter covering their hands and the paint spilling across the table, at Patton’s broad smile and Roman’s wild gestures and Virgil’s quiet laugh, and find the weight on his chest, be it loneliness, or sadness, or worry, give way to an emotion that was warm, and light, and entirely welcome.

 

 


End file.
